Bitter Stars
by TheDox234
Summary: A Forsaken Story. As a Hunter with a retired dark past, shaky bridges and cursed memories are Karmen's poeticisms. Making tough decisions is part of every Guardian's life but accepting the consequences is something no one can prepare for. When the time comes once again for Karmen to take up a part of her she's tried to lock away, sometimes embracing one's demons is all you can do.


Bitter Stars

 **Authors Note: Well… It's a Forsaken Destiny story. There's going to be some differences in how the story plays out but I'm not going to go into detail. I spent so much time on this chapter. For those of you who are following my other story, AoA, I assure you I have no plans of not continuing it. I only saw an opportunity for a great Destiny Fic and took up the chance. Either way, tell what you think in a review should you be so brave. ;)**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Hearts… Well, Hearts Were For This Girl I Knew."

"Calling Karmen Serelli by request of Cayde-6," an announcement over an intercom echoed across the tower.

The busy crowds of the guardian sanctuary unanimously paused, the quiet shuffling of feet deafening. After a minute of no reply, everyone went back to work. There was an air of recognition around that name. Everyone lucky enough to be alive knew it, along with a long list of guardians, alive… and dead.

* * *

 _Flashback_

Deep in a distant corner of the tower, Karmen sat on a bar stool, elbows and back leaning against the bar top, surrounded by a team of fellow guardians. Each one seemingly in a rush to speak above the other, taunts and stories shared and thrown around.

Laugh escaping glossy lips as emerald eyes watched her colleagues, the female guardian brought a flask to her lips, smooth amber liquid sliding down her throat.

"No Florence! Stop telling everyone you saved my ass back in the Hellmouth. It was one thrall. All you did was save me a bullet. I don't even count that as a favor," an exo hunter spoke, Domino-4.

"Then I want my bullet back Dom," Countered Florence, an awoken Titan.

Domino's eye plates narrowed, orange fluorescent beams dimming and brightening.

"You can have your bullet when your ghost pulls it from your resurrection."

There was a wave of 'oohs' from the others as they watched the two argue.

"Draw right now and I'll shove my fist so far through your frame you'll memory wipe."

Another cacophony of peanut gallery echoed through the bar.

Karmen laughed, drawing her own gun with a flourishing spin and pointing it at the pair.

"How about I give you each a bullet and end the day with another round." She offered finally, shaking the flask in her hand.

Both guardians brought up their hands in mock surrender, backing off while giving each other playful smirks.

The crackle of the intercom broke up the jovial cross speaking, the whole team of guardians falling silent.

"Fireteam Cadaver…" There was an audible sigh followed by a pause.

"You're needed."

 _End Flashback_

* * *

"Calling Karmen Serelli by request of Cayde-6…"

Karmen lurched from her bed, right arm thrust in front of her with her fingers wrapped around a heavy hand cannon, index twitching at the trigger. Head pulsing, she clutched at her hair.

"Karmen," A mechanical voice spoke up, soothing and understanding; not Cayde's. "It's okay Karmen."

A ghost whizzed around its guardians head, shell twisting and turning as it scanned

Hair dangling over her face and cheeks she shook herself, swinging her arm across her room; she scanned her surroundings. The weight of her gun grounded her, helping differentiate memory from reality. However, she couldn't shake herself out of her trance.

The ghost's shell rotated, mechanical chirps and beeps filling the dark quiet room.

A sudden knock on the door sent her into a fit of shivers, beads of sweat dripping down her brow and face. Breath shuttering, the female hunter brought her other hand up to support the arm holding the handgun. Thumb twitching, it pulled back the hammer to prime the shot.

Suddenly Cayde's voice shattered her waking night terror.

"Karmen… Come on out. You're ship's taking up space in the hangar."

The hammer clicked, slowly falling to rest back in its unprimed position with the help of her thumb. Breath held, her arms collapsed as she fell back into her bed, a loud exhale disrupting the silence. Outside, the shuffling of boots against metal could be distinctly noticed; had heard her.

Eyes scrunched shut, the huntress raised a hand to brush at her face, as if to wipe the sleep and dream away.

'You're fine Karmen,' she comforted herself.

The other hand scratched at her scalp, slowly working its way to the back of her neck before both were forced above her head. Joints popped, bones and muscles slowly working the slumber out of their system.

Left palm firmly wrapping itself around the familiar handgrip of her gun she moved it from the bed to the wooden stand immediately positioned behind her head.

The female guardian sat up, throwing her feet off the side of her while she slouched over, head resting in her palms. Looking up she craned her neck to the direction of her nightstand. Magnificent emerald eyes lingered on the resting shape of her firearm, the familiar design outlined by the yellow lamplight. She looked away.

A deep sigh escaped her lips, echoing around the metal interior walls of her ship. As she gyrated her neck more pops could be heard, eliciting hums and moans from the Huntress.

"Well? Are you gonna let me in or not." Cayde's distant voice was friendly, joking, as usual.

No one was around to see it but a smirk graced her lips, dried lipstick cracking.

"Stop acting like you need permission," She called back, springs aching as she stood up from her bed.

Not but a second later a loud pressurized release of air followed by the stepping sound of boots signaled her vanguard taking his entrance. More steps could be heard coming in her direction as he approached her personal quarters. Meanwhile, the female huntress gave another stretch, eyes following the shadow of Cayde's boots as he neared.

A flourishing swish of curtains revealed the familiar exo vanguard, features shrouded by the shadow of his hood and invasive light seeping around his frame. The repeated sound of her ship's hatch closing relieved her straining eyes, re-adjusting to the dark cabin.

"I see that you're combat ready." His hands gestured to her sarcastically.

She wore a violet loose fitting tank top, one of the straps draping off her shoulder. Coupled with it were a pair of red stockings and black underwear, the former of which were rumpled around the ankle and showed obvious signs of wear and tear. To fully admire her morning state would mean addressing her hair. Wavy, silky black locks drifted down from the top of her head. Laid amidst it all was a single strand of white, like a dove feather among raven quills. However, this early in the morning, little of that beauty was visible.

A simple shrug was all she gave in reply.

"Then again… I've seen you in worse conditions," Cayde teased, leaning his shoulder against the doorway.

The huntress grumbled, much to the exo's enjoyment.

"I see you're still brandishing your Flush of Hearts," the hunter vanguard pointed towards the fire-arm resting on the stand behind her.

Karmen tilted her head and narrowed her eyes in warning, turning away to open up a hidden closet compartment off to her right. In it hung an array of carbon-metal plates, and padded leather soles; her armor.

"Oh come on…" Cayde's voice rasped, further accentuating his playful styled banter.

"We're not going down that road today Cayde."

"Oh? But we've already been down that road... Karma." He chuckled, amused by his own jest.

"You're the only one who can get away with calling me that, don't ruin it for yourself."

"Oh, I know. It's really terrible. The nickname that is."

Looking up, Cayde held her gun in his hands, inspecting it carefully. She watched the way his gloved hands traced the barrel, delicately wiping away gunpowder residue before turning it over in his hands.

The gun, much like Cayde's, was custom made; built to fit their owners taste. Cayde's Ace of Spades, while an interesting and unique twist to a standard gunsmith issue handcannon, was a classic piece. Karmen's was no different in such a sense. Where Ace was generally robust in body, Hearts was intricately put together more angular but sleek in shape and design. The weapon was more of a Frankenstein in origin with parts taken from unique weapon smiths, Tex Mechanica, Suros and Daito to name a few. Heavy Inspiration had obviously been taken from old-fashioned hammer revolvers as well as Tex Mechaica's Fully Automated Hammer system, much like the ones in the days of yore. Back in a time when respect was earned through the iron on your hip. Offering a stark contrast to an Archaic design was a smooth Suros finish, providing the weapon with elegant curves that Suros had come to be known for. Going further was a _"Borrowed"_ Daito Impact frame, heavy hitting so as to ensure fast drops that the weapon class had come to respect. The most notable trait on the firearm, earing the weapon its name, was an array of intricately designed vines, leaves decorated with hearts. Despite such elegancies, the weapon was nonetheless hefty, ensuring durability and longevity especially when considering Karmen kept the gun for years. However, the weapon had seen minimal to no use lately. If only tools could speak...

Fingers clasped around the grip Cayde spun it; forwards, backward, sideways. The movements were smooth, fluid in a way only a skilled gun showman could achieve.

"Your little tricks used to impress me," Karmen interrupted.

"Used to?" Cayde raised a mechanical eyebrow, not bothering to stop twirling her firearm.

Shoulders raised into a brief shrug the huntress turned back to her closet.

"I've outgrown them." Her tone was dismissive.

"Then it's a good thing I haven't showed you all of them."

Karmen deadpanned glancing over to see the familiar smirk of the exo hunter; she rolled her eyes.

Cayde, finally realizing that the friendly banter was getting him nowhere, straightened up with a clear of his mechanical throat.

"Listen… I've got an assignment for you."

The huntress halted in her movements, half her body facing her vanguards direction.

"You know I don't do that anymore." Her tone was strikingly serious.

"No-no-no-no. Nothing like that. Just a little something to get you back out in the field."

Karmen gave a queer expression.

"Back out in the field- Wha-? What do you think I'm doing out there every day, Cayde? Burning Helium Filaments?"

Tossing a set of gear onto her bed before pushing the compartment closet back into the wall, she began on suiting up.

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't shoot the messenger! Look, you don't have to explain yourself to me. Zavala and Ikora just think…" The blue robotic guardian trailed off, voice fading out.

"Think what Cayde?"

"That it's about time you get set up with a fireteam again." Karmen made to storm off into the main cabin of her ship before Cayde stopped her. "N-now-now nothing big or permanent, just you and two others on a simple mission." Cayde held his hands out to the side, barring the doorway and forcing her to stay.

Nostrils flared, the female guardian sighed, compact leather and Nylon tricot polymer stretched and heaved as the huntress shifted on her heels in front of him. Karmen suddenly became aware of how close to him she was, face inches apart from his.

"What's the assignment?" Her voice was snappy, quick to change topics and distract her mind; she consciously backed away.

"A simple excursion back in the cosmodrome with a hive nest. Gather some intel and get out, easy."

Karmen cocked a hip, hand resting against it with a helmet in her fist. Meanwhile, Cayde took the time to admire her loadout.

"New set up, huh? I see you still use my Lucky Pants" The vanguards voice was antagonizing, playful.

The Huntress wore an ornamental "took offense" vanguard class chest piece paired with matching ornamental gauntlets. However, her helmet and cloak were an insightful contrast that complemented the outfit well: Ornamental Iron truage casque, along with Efrideet's very own cloak. Painted over the entire load out was a flat black highlighted by a sanguine red that almost seemed to shimmer in the right light.

"You're lucky pants? I remember you losing them to me in a crucible match."

"Good Sportsmanship."

"Are you trying to say you let me win?" Karmen couldn't have stopped the smirk even if she wanted to.

"I said good sportsmanship. You're only insinuating what I meant by that was that I let you win. So technically you're saying it, not me."

"Mmmm, I see… I'll ask Shaxx to throw up some replay footage in the tower later."

"Hey now. You know, that's not necessary because you already have the pants, see?" There was a nervous chuckle. "Please don't."

Karmen suppressed a hard laugh, rolling her eyes as she subconsciously took a step towards the exo.

There was shared silence. Deep understanding of one another permeated the air between the two hunters. Vivid emeralds stared into bright neon blue, human into exo before the latter cleared his throat; Karmen stepped away.

"Here." Cayde held up her hand cannon, fingers wrapped around the barrel.

She grabbed it by the grip, letting its familiar weight drop into her hand as he let go; she holstered it.

"Karmen I…"

The Huntress tried to hold his gaze but found her gaze drawn to the ground. Finally, her eyes settled on stuttering vanguards boots. The silence suddenly grew deafening.

"I'll be waiting outside," he finished.

Without another word the exo hunter left, drawing the curtain as he turned. Karmen visibly cringed at the sound of her ships door closing, leaving her alone in her quarters. Still, her eyes lingered on the door, waiting for it to open again.

It never did.

* * *

Karmen had a feeling, a fluttering tightness that kept testing her nerves; she hated it. Mostly due to the fact that she didn't understand her own emotions enough to figure out why she had it. Was it Cayde's surprise visit? Or was it because she was getting a new fireteam?

Walking onwards, the tap of her boots against the hangar floor drew the huntress closer to the hunched over form of her vanguard. A map lay splayed out across a table, blue fluorescent eyes scanning across it repeatedly. A titan stood across from him, hand raised to rest under his chin.

As if in queue Cayde perked up, noticing her arrival.

"Karmen, meet Draethen Arwen." The vanguard gestured his hands towards the awoken Titan. "Play nice," he teased.

The Titan stepped forward, gloved hand outstretched in greeting.

"Pleasure meeting you. I've heard much."

The politeness was staggering, calm demeanor twisting her prejudices away from what she had come to expect from Titans.

Moving on autopilot the huntress let her hand wrap around Thatcher's, mildly surprised at the gentle but firm handshake the metal guardian gave. Mind catching up with her, the huntress gave a nod and smile.

"I'm sure you two will get along just fine. Careful Draethen, she bites," the vanguard chimed.

Scoff breaking her silence, Karmen glanced around, looking for something.

"Where's our third?"

Cayde deadpanned, arm raised to look at a non-existent watch before opening his mouth.

"Sorry, I'm normally not late," A feminine mechanical voice chimed, all heads turning to face the newcomer: An exo warlock juggling a helmet and pair of gauntlets. "Ikora really put me on the spot when she assigned me to you." Not missing a beat the female exo approached her fireteam, ungloved hand outstretched.

Eyebrow raised Karmen regarded the female studiously, analyzing the mannerisms and behavior of the exo guardian as she greeted the titan beside her.

"Amaia-9," She introduced, moving onto Karmen. "We've met before but that was a long time ago. Back when you hunted-"

"So," The sudden clap of Cayde's hands interrupted, cutting the warlock off. All eyes turned to the Exo hunter.

"What's this about Cayde?" Karmen didn't want to dance around anything.

The Vanguard raised his hands, head nodding uncertainty. Eyes rolling, Karmen scoffed, running her hands through her hair. She knew Cayde. She also knew what that face meant.

"I've gone over the parameters and it doesn't seem like much more than a reconnaissance investigation," Draethen reassured, although assumedly.

"You see here's the thing-" Cayde began.

"Cayde, I swear to the traveler," Karmen swore.

"I'm not sure I understand," Amaia stated, thoroughly intrigued.

The female hunter groaned, walking away from the table and map to pace in agitation.

"There's not much to go off of other than a rogue signal repeating the same words and phrases over and over." Cayde cut in, pulling out his ghost:

Static erupted, a cacophony of incomprehensible garbles and shrieks resonating from the ghost. Passersby watched the guardian meeting with trepidation, vague screams and chitters setting any evesdroppers on edge. Karmen, paused casting an interested glance towards her fireteam.

"Sounds like fallen," Amaia suggested.

The exo hunter nodded, hands gesturing to the female warlock gratefully. Karmen took her place back at the table, elbows propping the hunter as she hunched over the map.

"Whether the fallen are excited about a scavenge or the off chance something bigger is going on, it needs to get looked into."

"Where's the signal coming from," The Huntress grumbled chastely.

Cayde paused hesitantly, fist meeting hand in an uncertain clasp.

"The trace was pretty hazy but I managed to pin the signal down to somewhere around here in the cosmodrome."

Eyes tracing the exo's fingers, the female hunter deadpanned while the exo warlock gave a deep exhale.

"Exodus Red H-34769. There's the kink," Karmen remarked sarcastically, hip cocked to the side as she glared at her vanguard.

Draethen looked around the table, noticing the uncertain expressions.

"What's wrong with Exodus Red?"

Looking to the titan, Amaia shifted her feet, boots scraping against the ground.

"It's one of Earth's largest breeding grounds for Hive."

"Huh," Was the awoken Titan's simple reply.

"Cayde, all offense intended, your idea of a 'Simple Mission' is a shit show," Karmen shot.

"Hey!" Cayde made to argue but stopped. "Yeah-no. I got nothin'," He added smugly, a nervous laugh escaping her mechanical lips.

Karmen pulled out her ghost in a flourishing flash of light. He had a flat black shell, sanguine stripes etched into the outer layer. He twisted above her hand, violet iris blinking patiently.

"Chord, take a topographical scan of the cosmodrome coordinates subset G-356 through J-423."

The ghost chirped, hovering away from her hand to scan the map and the designated area; more chirps.

"Lot of acres to cover, think you'll be able to find anything in all of that," The little light questioned.

The huntress turned to Cayde, the exo in question straightening under her gaze.

"What's our evac date?"

"Vanguard policy demands that all excursions, aside from strikes and raids, be back in a maximum of ten days with radio communication. However, I doubt the hive will be so generous as to allow that so… four days. After which a rescue team will be dispatched should you not, you know, come back." The vanguard gave a nervous chuckle, hand rubbing the back of his neck.

Everyone paused.

"How did this operation make it past certification," Draethen queried, tossing his shoulders back as he stood. Even under his armor, audible pops could be heard.

"That's his thing. Cayde's plans always sound good on pen and paper," The vanguard's ghost chimed from above his shoulder, the hunter in question promptly pushing her away.

"Everyone loves a bad plan when it works," The blue exo offered, arms tossed out to the side charismatically, if not a little smug.

Karmen scoffed. Meanwhile, Draethen and Amaia looked to each other quizzically.

"Alright then! Fireteam Martingale, you're good to go. Loadout."

Amaia and Draethen split, setting off into the hangar to prepare their ships, the rapidly fading tap of boots signaling their departure. The female hunter made to leave but stopped at the call of her name.

"Karmen?" His tone was serious.

Eyes closed, the Huntress took a deep breath before tossing her head back; she turned.

"Cayde," She regarded him.

"Stay safe. I need you around." The exo smiled, eyes flicking off and on in a recreation of a blink. The Huntress did her best to hide the smirk that spread across her lips. "You get my jokes."

The female guardian gave a lazy salute, setting out back to her ship, cloak dancing behind her as she walked. Back aboard her own ship, the huntress strapped in, flipping the ignition and turning the engines. The ship sputtered for a moment before quickly roaring to life, its familiar hum music to the ears. Meanwhile, Chord hovered over her shoulder, whirling around her head before hanging in the air in front of her.

"Something's bothering you," the little light commented bluntly.

"Yeah? What's bothering me?" The Guardian kept her gaze averted, focusing on the ship's console.

"Oh, I see."

"Oh do you? Really?"

"You never had your morning coffee, mhm… Your blood sugar is low. That's it."

No reply came.

"Or was it Cayde's visit this morning?"

"Hmmm… I don't know is it?"

"OOH! That's a good question!" The ghost beeped teasingly.

"You're horrible. You should feel sorry."

"No. You should feel sorry because I asked you a question and you answered with another question and that's not how conversations work."

Karmen huffed, pausing in her movements to hunch forwards over the console. Chord followed her gaze, maintaining eye contact.

"Maybe," She finally relented.

"Maybe what?"

"Maybe it was his visit, okay!? I didn't expect it! I…" Her voice faded off, hand picking at a torn piece of leather on her seat. "It's a lot, you know, to take in all in one morning."

Unflinching, Chord chirped, satisfied with the answer.

No one spoke. Both guardian and ghost waited in silence. Hand combing through her hair, Karmen sighed, resting her head in her hands as she propped her elbows on the armrests. Eyes drifting closed, the hunter focused on the gentle thrum of the ship, its constant purr relaxing her into a trance. The faint exterior sounds of the hangar drifted in, periodically disrupting the monotonous hum with a wisp of spontaneity. The sudden crackle of her ships com link shattered the moment, pulling the female guardians head away from her hands.

"Fireteam Martingale, you are go for take off. I repeat. You are go for take off."

Chord drifted closer to the female guardian, watching her expression and body language. Eye rotating twitchingly, the ghost continued.

"It's been years Karmen. Surely you've had long enough, haven't you?"

Another pause.

"I guess we'll find out."

Engines roaring in the hanger, the team of guardians took off. First Karmen, followed by Amaia and Draethen.

* * *

 **Author's Note: A great start off if I do say so myself. My favorite parts were by far creating Cayde's dialogue. I did my absolute best to make it sound as much like him as possible. Let me know how I did. I'm going to be juggling stories so don't expect consistent updates. Nonetheless, I see no sign of an inspiration drought for this story, especially with all the content to come from Bungie.**

 **I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


End file.
